<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Line by mortalfolk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523125">Red Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk'>mortalfolk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每个人都会遇到一团火。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这其实是我前年写的，当时写不下去一度搁置，今天翻出来删删改改写完了。<br/>只能说我真的很爱铁。<br/>ooc，且写得不好。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>你知道吗？在蜘蛛的眼中世界就是一张网。线条交错，每一处分布都暗藏玄机，单独背后是庞大的汇聚，自认是蜘蛛的人往往只是网中蝴蝶。</p><p>可托尼斯塔克不一样。他不是蝴蝶，他是那张网上唯一一根红线，流火般的，炫目的红。<br/>
彼得有时觉得斯塔克先生才是蜘蛛。那双眼睛就是网，他的一切都是网，细细密密织成，一下拢过全世界。</p><p>也许不是全世界，也许只是一个人。</p><p> </p><p>　<br/>
　<br/>
1.</p><p>彼得接受了贾维斯的召唤后荡着蛛丝从皇后区跑来曼哈顿，悬在大厦外面的他和托尼就隔着一扇窗户，却偏偏不敢上前。</p><p> </p><p>这是彼得第一次直面托尼溺水般的沉重，PTSD像山一样压下来，压在那个人身上，压弯他一身傲骨和浑身尖刺，他的倔强和脆弱都触手可及。托尼蜷在那里，颤抖是焦虑奏出的鼓。他都经历了什么？彼得没来得及参与的前半生里，斯塔克先生是怎样带着一身骄傲和伤痕，一步步走来的？</p><p>他该心疼，该安慰，该把那些乌云驱走，他应该那么做的。可是少年人总是会有不合时宜的冲动，彼得亦不能免俗，也许少年总是不分场合，也许少年总是肆意妄为。他承认自己是误入歧途的愚人，是该被惩罚的坦塔罗斯*。</p><p>可诸神在上，托尼像是坦塔罗斯故事里的蜜果和甘泉，彼得怎么能克制去碰一碰的渴望？</p><p>神坛上偶像露出的凡人姿态，比起靡靡世人或宝相庄严的神，更让人有接近的欲望。<br/>
他想跪倒去亲吻托尼的脚趾，也想用精液给托尼抹上淫秽的白；他想执剑做托尼身后的守护骑士，也想背叛托尼换领主的一个正眼相待。</p><p>这是彼得帕克的神。<br/>
他顶礼膜拜，他亵渎到底。</p><p>内心那头野兽在这夜的月光下咆哮，露出了狰狞的獠牙。</p><p>他的神浑然不知。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
2.</p><p>万能的贾维斯升起了窗户，现在他和托尼之间连一层玻璃都没有了。动物能嗅到伴侣的荷尔蒙，就像彼得总能闻到托尼身上的味道——若有若无的雏菊香气，勾人的甜。</p><p>他第一次闻到这个气味是初见时，那个男人坐在他小房间的床上，漂亮的脸上有一块淤青，偏偏没有破坏脸的美感，只让人觉得更脆弱，更惊心动魄。雏菊浅淡的味道像梅姨爱泡的花茶，彼得不敢确定这味道是不是从斯塔克先生身上散发出来的——毕竟那个男人更该是古龙水味，虽然他从来没闻过古龙水。</p><p>总之不该是这样，不该闻起来……那么让人动心。</p><p>但从德国归来后，那个在车上的单方面拥抱确认了他的小小猜想，也证明了蜘蛛侠毕竟是蜘蛛侠，就算被斯塔克先生的大眼睛暴击得七荤八素，蜘蛛感官也仍然照常工作。</p><p>他找着各种各样的借口往斯塔克先生那里跑，有时拙劣到他都不好意思——能说出让斯塔克先生来辅导数学作业这种借口，还真是有够过分。但是那个骄傲的托尼斯塔克从没有拒绝过他的要求，即使对嗤之以鼻的高中数学翻着白眼，也依然认认真真给他讲题。</p><p>这种好像没有底线的包容是彼得心中野兽的最好饲料——您能为我退让到什么地步？他不想步步紧逼，但他毕竟没有那样好的自制力。</p><p>初见时金红的盔甲在他记忆里兀自熠熠生辉，少年动心哪要理由，就一个瞬间，成全他十几年的午夜梦回。在脑海中跳跃的红线最后拼出嚣张的大字，在曼哈顿中心，也在他脑海中心放着耀眼的光。</p><p>斯塔克。</p><p>彼得进了大厦，过于警戒的男人被他带起的气流惊动，过度呼吸让他脸色苍白，看起来易碎得要命。彼得过去握住托尼冰凉的手，小声重复“我在这儿”，受到安慰的男人才缓过来了一点。</p><p>“嗯，贾维斯先生？”<br/>
“斯塔克先生吃药了吗？”<br/>
“吃了，帕克先生，这也是您到这儿来的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
3.</p><p>PTSD，PTSD，彼得用自己考物理满分的脑子发誓，他把维基百科上关于PTSD的资料都一字不落地背下来了，只是理论是理论，实践是实践，面对斯塔克先生他的脑子就即刻停摆。</p><p>没等他回过神来，托尼就甩开他的手，哑着嗓子让贾维斯送客。他额上的汗水浸湿了弯弯曲曲的棕发，半眯的眼睛里溢出令人心折的倔强与脆弱，强弩之末的困兽在虚张声势，彼得无奈，却感觉越发躁动。</p><p>托尼斯塔克有严重的焦虑症状，堪比尼克弗瑞的信任问题，他的盔甲曾有多少道伤痕他的心就有多少裂缝。他想将彼得驱逐出他的领地，因为不想在少年面前暴露自己的——</p><p>什么，什么？他托尼斯塔克还有什么不堪模样不为世人所知？他曾是军火贩子，死亡商人，他曾放浪形骸招惹口诛笔伐，人人知晓他花花公子的名头，他现在在恐惧什么？</p><p> </p><p>他不曾怕过阿富汗山洞里恐怖分子的威胁，他不曾怕过如吸血虫般蜂拥而上的记者攻讦，他不曾怕过国会的质问、世人的不解，他以为托尼斯塔克无所畏惧。那他现在的恐惧从何而来？</p><p>彼得直视着托尼，看着斯塔克先生苍白的面颊，如在凝望一个梦境。他从没有退缩至此：即使被反派摔进墙里，蜘蛛侠也没有像此时一样踌躇不前。这恐惧从何而来？这个问题看起来比哥德巴赫猜想的证明还要难。</p><p>但他动了——他最后还是坚定而缓慢地，用一个耗尽所有勇气的吻宣告感情的存在。他的勇气如星火，但点起年轻的渴望，便烧毁草原。</p><p>如恒星般闪耀的少年坠落在他眼前，发软的手脚怎么能和可以徒手拦下一辆公交车的蜘蛛侠抗衡？动弹不得的托尼只能看着他一点一点靠近，最后玫瑰叶般的唇降落在他干燥脱皮的嘴上，如镇静剂，止痛药。</p><p>像是谜底揭开，像是真相大白，一千四百万零六百零五束烟花在天空炸出颜色，轰得目眩神迷、头脑发昏。</p><p>他们看进彼此的眼睛，都从其中获得了相同的答案。</p><p>是爱，让人心生恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>4.</p><p>接下来是什么？</p><p>接近，试探，热情的小心翼翼；触碰，远离，唇舌交缠，前所未有的亲密。托尼斯塔克带着自暴自弃的坦然，向他年轻的骑士敞开领地，说我允许你，我认可你，我接受你。他迎接彼得帕克入侵他和他的生命，再荒唐的君主都不曾这样将王位拱手相让，他只闭眼做鱼肉，用决绝的爱意信任骑士手中的剑不会成为宰割他的刀俎。</p><p>托尼睫毛颤抖的样子脆弱到不可思议——彼得见过装在盔甲中一往无前的他，会议上对所有人不屑一顾的他，甚至隔着屏幕仰慕过他在媒体前意气风发的样子，但这种脆弱彼得到今天才有幸得见。</p><p>如薄胎瓷器，如冰裂纹，他浑身伤痕依旧令人心旌摇曳，彼得只想吻过他每一寸皮肤，用爱将伤痕修好，用爱将瓷器珍藏。</p><p>彼得还不懂得该怎么做，只是舔舐、啃咬，一遍遍亲吻一遍遍叹息着说喜欢，蜘蛛感官在报警，关于托尼斯塔克身体的一切都该有三级警报，叫嚣着蜘蛛侠的沦陷，叫嚣着他的糊涂、冲动、表现欲有了共同的名字。</p><p>　　<br/>
令人辗转反侧的雏菊香气仿佛一个陷阱，贴近皮肤就能嗅到，细细密密渗进鼻腔，将他笼罩，将他蚕食。<br/>
　　<br/>
我是俘虏，我不想跑了。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
5.</p><p>　　　<br/>
托尼要面对的就是这样一次毫无悬念的溃败，他手脚无力也不想获胜，把自己拱手相让已经是退至边缘，却不曾想年轻人连如何取下胜利果实都不知道，只能亲手教导稚嫩的英雄，正如一个合格的导师。</p><p>他当然擅长接吻，托尼斯塔克是个毋庸置疑的完美情人，运用唇舌的本领不亚于他运用枪炮。他在教导，引着木头木脑的彼得学会缠绵，将海浪般汹涌的爱欲化作实实在在流淌于身上的河。<br/>
　<br/>
彼得在注视他的神从高处从云端走下来，向他敞开怀抱，将自己近乎献祭地呈现。那双手，敲击代码建造奇迹的手，现在牵着他教导他如何去亵渎一个人。用情欲来热爱一个凡人的躯体，用没有信仰的人的信仰来爱戴一个非凡的灵魂。<br/>
　　<br/>
手指不够，触摸不够，对上斯塔克先生，彼得就控制不住地想要更多。想要一刻不停的亲吻，时刻紧贴的皮肤，永远耳鬓厮磨。彼得真的进去的时候浑身都在发抖，用掉全部的意志力才没让自己一来就大开大合。这是他的梦想成真，这是他的孤独朝圣，这是他一步一步走近，终于把神变为人。<br/>
　　<br/>
托尼只觉得一切都在淡去，各个器官、各个神经失去了功能，只有被彼得触碰的部位时不时传来一句“过载”，欲望被无限放大，几乎要令他颤抖起来。快感一寸一寸爆开，这是情欲对抗理智的一场小巨角河战役，托尼斯塔克溃不成军，节节退败。</p><p>非常卓越的学习能力，帕克先生，作为托尼斯塔克唯一的学生(教的还是高中数学物理)你拥有了远远超出要求的举一反三能力！托尼还有心情在心里贫嘴，只是彼得越发熟练也越发让人招架不住的动作让他没法把这些说出来，嘴张开只有控制不住的呻吟，从嗓子里溢出来，细细的如同猫叫，他只能忍耐着不张开嘴，但维持清醒所需的空气迫使他大口大口喘息，克制之下反而变得更加勾人。<br/>
　<br/>
他不能再感受到其他，皮肤上只剩彼得，彼得，彼得。吻，触摸，入侵，彻底占有，所有思绪被搅乱，他看着眼前所有纠缠成线团，只能看清线团里唯一的一根红线。</p><p>他闭上眼睛。</p><p>准备好迎接一切。<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>他不再感觉到恐惧，在漫长的摸索，反复的误解中，有一团火向他走来，将每一个PTSD的夜晚烧做灰烬，融化他一生风雪。　</p><p>是他的后辈，是他的骑士，是他的战友。</p><p>　　<br/>
是他的英雄。<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>坦塔罗斯：希腊神话人物，因为贪婪受到神罚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>